Version 2
by JustRandomPerson
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this? You hate staying longer than necessary." "I'm sure Brian. It's here I can feel it. And it's the only way to right the wrongs my brothers did in my name." As they looked over the hill the saw a picturesque town. The sign said "Welcome to Mystic Falls"
1. Chapter 1

**"Are you sure you want to do this? You hate staying longer than necessary." "I'm sure Brian. It's here I can feel it. And it's the only way to right the wrongs my brothers did in my name." As they looked over the hill the saw a picturesque town. The sign said "Welcome to Mystic Falls"**

"Are you sure?" "Absolutely, a party is exactly what we need right now" "Ow Goody." Demon sighed sarcastically as he sat in the couch with a glass of bourbon. "And let me guess, this party is going to be held here." He spread his arms to emphasize. "That was the idea. "She said, not at all rattled by what he said. "I don't think that's a good idea Caroline." "Don't be such a joy kill." "Yeah Stefan don't be such a…" "Shut it Damon!" He shook his head and sighed "Fine." And he blurred out of the house. "We should go to Caroline." "Urgh, fine." And both blurred to the forest. "So what's on the menu." "I thought I'd surprise you with…" He bent down and showed Caroline a pair of paw prints." "Cougar! Really?" She squealed excited and jumped up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. Stefan smiled his all American guy-next- door smile. "Yes, really. I found some tracks to close to the town." "Public service at work." She smiled and started to follow the tracks.

After a half hour of tracking, they found the cougar. Caroline was about to attack when something landed on her she squealed in terror, caching the cougar away. "What is it! What is it! Get it off me!" "Hold still" Caroline did. "Is it off?" "Hello little thing" Stefan said kindly. Caroline turned around and saw Stefan holding a little chestnut brown and red tiger striped cat in his arms. "Aw she's adorable." Stefan gave her a look and lifted the cat up. He made a face and said "You're right. It is a girl." He lifted the cat down but stopped halfway. "The cat is giving me a look." He said surprised. "Of course she is. How would you feel if pulled down your pants to check if you're really a guy!" Stefan's head turned red but Caroline was to busy with taking the cat out of his arms to notice. "Boys, always so clueless." The cat gave her a face as well and turned her head to Stefan. Caroline looked at him to seeing just a reddish blush on his cheeks. "Can we keep her? Please?!" "You know I'm not the only one you need to ask." "Yeah but if you say yes it's two against two."


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" "But.." "No, no and wait NO! No matter how  
much you three bat your eyes, it's still no!" "Please Damon she won't be any  
trouble, you won't know she's even here." "You haven't for the past couple of  
days." "Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed. Damon's face turned grim "This  
mutt has been here, for how LONG!" He grabbed the cat out of Stefan's arm,  
held it in front of his face and turned full vamp. "Maybe I should try this all  
animal diet of yours." But instead of fighting to get free, the cat remained  
calm put her paws on his face and licked his noise, looking at him curiously.  
Surprised Damon let go of the cat. He rolled his eyes at the cat when it  
started rubbing itself against his leg. "Fine. IT can stay." All three burst  
out in excitement. The cat walked up to Stefan, which picked her up and put her  
back in his arms as he whispered "Good Job."

And said out loud "Time for  
breakfast." Caroline turned to Stefan. "Why do even have breakfast? And why  
only on Sunday?" "Old habit we developed since you medaling kids started  
showing up." Damon said from within the kitchen. When they walked in, Damon was  
frying bacon and eggs in a frying pan. Elena and Caroline tried to get some but  
Damon was already expecting them and alluded them every time they tried. "You  
do this every time Damon." they chimed. "Because you two aren't willing to do  
too get some." He said while putting the bacon and eggs on his plate and caring  
it to the dining room.

Frying sounds and chitter came from the kitchen and he  
rolled his eyes. He flipped open the newspaper and started browsing through the  
headlines when he heard a rustle and a mew. He put down his paper and saw the  
cat sitting in front of him. "What do you want!?" He asked crabby. She answered  
with an endearing almost sugar sweet mew, liked his hand (looking at him like  
Toothless did right before he tries to smile to make Hiccup eat the fish.) "Well  
at least you got one of the women in this house begging." "Weren't you going to  
the grill with the gossip girls." Damon said annoyed as he threw a piece of  
bacon over the table and on the floor. The cat gracefully jumping up and after  
it. Chewing on a piece of bacon waiting Stefan for an answer. "There's a garage  
sale." "So?" "So here I am." As he sat across from Damon and taking a piece of  
bacon. "Stealing my bacon." "Yep." Popping the P like Damon usually does. But  
before it could have gotten ugly, there was a  
sugar sweet mew again.

"Well aren't you a greedy little Looner." Damon  
said irritated and amused at the same time. She mewed and licked his hand that  
was still holding the newspaper. He grabbed a piece of bacon and dangled it in  
front of "Looner", pulling it back every time she tried to reach it. "Not gonna  
make it so easy the second time, Looner." "Stop calling her that." "Calling her  
what?" he turned his attention to Stefan "Looner?" "Yes…Sigh. You're going to  
get scratched if you keep this up." Stefan stood up. "Ow please I think I can  
handle a…WTF!?" He pulled back his hands in shock. There were a few little  
scratches on his hands. He looked at Looner with surprise and anger, which was  
already halfway finishing her bacon. He grabbed her in the neck. "Why you…"He  
was interrupted by a sugar sweet mew. Looner looked from him to the plate of  
bacon and gave him another mew. Damon growled in frustration and drop her on  
the table where she al but attacked the plate of bacon. Stefan tried to hold  
back his laughter but eventually couldn't and bursts into tears. "Maybe  
Looner…Isn't such a…bad name… after all."  
Stefan said trying to compose himself. Damon growled and wanted to speak  
but was interrupted by a soft touch on his hands. Looner was rubbing up against  
him and liking his hand. Fine you're not THAT bad after all." And he scratched  
her behind her ears. Stefan looked amazed at how fast his unforgiving brother  
forgave the cat. Damon faced the cat and said "But next time I'll bite back."  
He smiled, showing his fangs.

"Stefan! Damon! Come look what we bought!" "Ow goody." Rolling his eyes. Looner jumped  
off the table and went to the girls. When Stefan and Damon entered, the girls  
were talking about matching outfits and such when suddenly Elena came close to  
Looner. Looner hissed and attacked Elena. Stefan swooped in and grabbed Looner.  
"What's wrong with you?!" "I thought we were past these games... Katherine."


End file.
